¡Bienvenido a Facebook en Español!
by Yakii-586
Summary: "Facebook tiene noticias de la padilla PS 118, que ahora son de 17 años" -Original de Aiyta
1. Chapter 1

El siguiente fic no es mio, pertenece a Aiyta y si desean podrán encontrarla en este mismo sitio. Yo solo traduciré a mi idioma natal una de sus varias historias (todo esto con su debido permiso).

Thanks Aiyta!

* * *

Disclaimer: Obviamente yo no soy dueña de Hey Arnold ni de Facebook.

BIENVENIDOS A FACEBOOK EN ESPAÑOL

**Arnold Shortman** se estará moviendo de nuevo a **Hillwood** el próximo mes—con Stella Shortman y Miles Shortman.( 06 de junio)

- A **Gerald Johanssen** y **otras 23 personas más** les gusta esto -

**Gerald Johanssen**. Inbox, detalles ahora!

**Gerald Johanssen.** Date prisa, viejo!

**Lila Sawyer**. Esa es una maravillosa noticia Arnold.

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd**. Voy a organizar una fiesta de bienvenida a casa!

**Phoebe Heyerdahl.** Será fantástico tenerte de vuelta.

**Sid Gifaldi.** ¿Vas a poder regresar a tiempo al concurso anual para atrapar ranas del próximo mes?

.

.

**Lila Sawyer** **- Arnold Shortman.** Será que tu primo vendrá a visitarte cuando vuelvas? :) (07 de junio)

**Gerald Johanssen. **Eres un cachorro enfermo, Lila!

**Arnold Shortman. **Supongo que podría organizarse...

**Lila Sawyer.** Oh, eres tan amable!

.

.

**Phoebe Heyerdahl - Helga Pataki.** ¿Estás bien? Nadie te ha visto en toda la semana, nos estamos preocupando! (13 de junio)

- A **Lila Sawyer** y **Brainy William**s les gusta esto –

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd**. Si esto es por lo que dije a acerca de tu "interesante" elección de camiseta la semana pasada, entonces lo siento, ¿de acuerdo?

**Phoebe Heyerdahl. **Uh, Rhonda ... No creo que tenga nada que ver contigo ...

.

.

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd - Thaddeus Gammelthorpe**. No creas que no te vi escondiéndote en los arbustos detrás de mi puerta, te arrastraste! (14 de junio)

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe.** Yo no me tendría que esconder si me hubieras dejado entrar, amor mío

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd.** En tus sueños, bicho raro!

.

.

**Lila Sawyer. **Qué día tan encantador! (15 de junio)

**Stinky Peterson. **Hey señorita Lila, ¿te gustaría ir a ver una película conmigo esta tarde?

**Lila Sawyer.** Estoy muy segura de que suena a una cita, Stinky

**Lila Sawyer.** ya te dije que no tienes ese oh-tan-especial que estoy buscando en alguien

.

.

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd**. Creo que estoy llorando, otro poema asombroso de **Helga Pataki** (15 de junio)

**Helga Pataki.** Rhonda!

**Phoebe Heyerdahl.** Helga debes dejar de estar tan avergonzada por tu talento …

**Eugene Horowitz. **Hablando de tu poesía Helga, creo que deberías considerar entrar a la próxima competencia!

.

.

**Eugene Horowitz** estaba en el **Hospital de Hillwood** —con **Helga Pataki** y **Phoebe Heyerdahl** (15 de junio)

**Phoebe Heyerdahl.** ¿De verdad, no debiste haber impulsado aquella cosa del concurso de poesía

**Helga Pataki. ** Lo siento, Eugene... Yo no pensaba que el golpe efectivamente rompiera tu brazo

**Eugene Horowitz.** No hay problema Helga ... Estoy bien!

.

.

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd.** Hoy Fiesta en la piscina, Chicas solamente. Muy emocionada! (16 de junio)

**Phoebe Heyerdahl.** Helga y yo estaremos allí pronto.

**Nadine Robinson.** No puedo esperar!

.

.

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd** agrego fotos al álbum **Fiesta en la piscina** (17 de junio)

**Phoebe Heyerdahl** y **Helga Pataki **fueron etiquetadas en las fotos de **Rhonda Wellington Lloyd**

- A **Gerald Johanssen**, **Arnold Shortman** y **otras 33 personas más** les gusta esto–

**Wolfgang. **Damn Pataki! Mira lo que te has estado escondiendo debajo de esas ropas holgadas .. Whoo!

**Helga Pataki**: Cállate Wolfgang!

**Gerald Johanssen**: te ves bien Phoebe ;)

.

.

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe - Helga Pataki** No se te ocurra decirle a nadie lo que viste en mi armario! (17 de junio)

**Harold Berman**. OOOH... HELGA Y CURLY, ENCERRADOS EN UN CLOSET

**Helga Pataki.** Cállate Harold!, Curly mis labios están sellados, créeme . Estoy totalmente de entender.

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe**. ¿Es una broma?

**Helga Pataki.** No, de hecho... Yo te voy a ayudar!

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe.** ¿En serio?

.

.

**Gerald Johanssen - Helga Pataki .**Tengo curiosidad Pataki, ¿Por qué demonios te vi en casa de Curly? (17 de junio)

**Helga Pataki.** No es de tu negocio, niño pelo!

.

.

**Helga Pataki - Rhonda Wellington Lloyd.** Nos vemos en la puesta del sol el 19 de junio en la azotea de la escuela

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd.** ¿Por qué la azotea?

**Helga Pataki.** Hago mi mejor trabajo en los techos ...

.

.

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd** tiene una relación con **Thaddeus Gammelthorpe** (19 de junio)

- A **Helga Pataki**, **Rhonda Wellington Lloyd** y **Thaddeus Gammelthorpe **les gusta esto–

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe.** Gracias Pataki

**Helga Pataki.** Te lo merecías, pequeño monstruo retorcido.

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd**. Gracias Helga :)

**Gerald Johanssen.** Yo no estaba tan preparado para esto.

**Stinky Peterson.** Carambolas!

**Nadine Robinson.** ¡Lo sabía!

.

.

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd** ha creado un evento: **fiesta de bienvenida a Arnold!**

Fecha: 01 de julio

Ubicación: Mansion Lloyd

Hora: 7:30 PM – tarde

-**Gerald Johanssen**, **Phoebe Heyerdahl**, **Sid Gifaldi** y **10 personas más **asistirán.

**Lorenzo López** tal vez asista

**Helga Pataki** no asistirá.

.

.

**Phoebe Heyerdahl - Helga Pataki** ¿Por qué aparece como no asistir a la fiesta de Arnold? (20 de junio)

**Helga Pataki.** Tengo otras cosas que hacer.

**Gerald Johanssen.** Oh, sí como qué?

**Helga Pataki.** No es asunto tuyo!

.

.

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd **agrego una foto al álbum "desde el grado quinto"

**Helga Pataki** y **Arnold Shortman** fueron etiquetados a la foto de **Rhonda Wellington Lloyd** (21 de junio)

-A **Arnold Shortman** le gusta esto -

**Lila Sawyer. **Dios, estoy segura de que es tan lindo!

**Harold Berman.** Helga y Arnold sentados en el patio de recreo y besandose ...

**Nadine Robinson.** Esto sin duda nos trae recuerdos!

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe.** Esto fue justo antes de arrojarles los balones, hahaha...!

**Helga Pataki.** ELIMINA esto inmediatamente, princesa!

.

.

**ARNIE Shortman - Helga Pataki.** estoy en la ciudad el 02 de octubre ... Te quiero. (22 de junio)

**Helga Pataki.** Yo no te quiero, déjame en paz!

**Lila Sawyer. **Oh Arnie , estoy tan segura de que me encantaría mostrarte todo cuando llegues :)

.

.

**Arnold Shortman - ARNIE Shortman **¿Por qué tu nombre está en mayúscula? (22 de junio)

**ARNIE Shortman**. El botón se quedó atascado.

**Arnold Shortman.** Esta bien ... Nos vemos en octubre ...

**ARNIE Shortman. **Tengo pelusa nueva que mostrarles.

.

.

**Harold Berman** pasó de tener una relación a es complicado. (22 de junio)

**Patty Smith.** Hay que superar esto!

**Arnold Shortman.** Harold, no se puedes seguir rompiendo con Patty cada vez que te gana en algo

**Harold Berman.** Levanta 5 kg más que yo en el gimnasio!

**Gerald Johanssen.** Woah amigo, Eso es duro.

**Helga Pataki.** Sólo porque tú eres el chico, no quiere decir que tengas que ser el más fuerte.

**Gerald Johanssen.** Sí lo hace Helga! Es exactamente el porqué sigues soltera!

**Helga Pataki.** Estoy sola porque todos ustedes por ahí son unos cobardes! Puedo también llegar a ser una lesbiana.

**Sid Gifaldi.** Yo pagaría por ver eso.

**Wolfgang. **Diablos, sí!

.

.

**Harold Berman** está en una relación con **Patty Smith**. (22 de junio)

**Harold Berman.** Lo siento Patty...

**Patty Smith. ** está bien Harold

.

.

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe**. HOY ES EL MÁS GRANDE DE LOS DÍAS. (23 de junio)

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd.** Thad! ¿Podrías ser un poco más discreto ...!

**Helga Pataki.** ¿Cuál es la gran cosa?

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd. **En inbox te doy los detalles.

**Helga Pataki.** Me siento enferma... Desearía nunca haber preguntado.

.

.

**Sid Gifaldi** agrego una nueva foto al álbum "las ranas"

.

.

**Phoebe Heyerdahl** estaba con **Gerald Johanssen** en Chez Paris. (24 de junio)

**Helga Pataki.** Aniversario?

**Phoebe Heyerdahl.** ¡Correcto!

**Arnold Shortman.** Echo de menos ese lugar.

**Gerald Johanssen. **No te preocupes viejo, yo te llevaré a una cita allí cuando vuelvas ;)

.

.

**Nadine Robinson - Rhonda Wellington** **Lloyd** Te estoy llamando ... contesta! (25 de junio)

.

.

**Nadine Robinson - Thaddeus Gammelthorpe **Dile a Rhonda que conteste el teléfono. (25 de junio)

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd. **Estoy ocupada!

**Nadine Robinson.** ¿Con qué? Ya voy para allá a hablar de decoraciones del partido!

**Helga Pataki.** Yo no iría allí Nadine ...

.

.

**Nadine Robinson.** Voy a necesitar años de terapia. (25 de junio)

**Helga Pataki.** Yo te lo advertí.

.

.

**Harold Berman** Cordero especial esta noche en la carnicería del Sr. Green. (25 de junio)

.

.

**Wolfgang - Helga Pataki** ¿Por qué no dejas que te lleve en una cita? (26 de junio)

**Helga Pataki. **En primer lugar, porque no volvería a salir contigo incluso si fuéramos las últimas dos personas en la tierra y en segundo lugar porque eres un sucio.

**Wolfgang.** No soy sucio!

**Helga Pataki.** Tu idea de una "cita" es invitar a alguien a la parte trasera de su camioneta

**Nadine Robinson.** Helga tiene razón... eres asqueroso!

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd. **¿Por qué no la dejas en paz ya, Wolfgang?

**Wolfgang.** Yo no la voy a dejar en paz! hasta que este conmigo!

**Gerald Johanssen. **Déjala Wolfgang.

**Arnold Shortman.** Ella dijo que no, que no la escuchaste.

**Wolfgang. **Oh, bueno, si no es el cabeza de balón , aún actuando todo justo ... Apuesto a que te dejaré caer al momento en que te bajes del avión, niño de la selva.

**Phoebe Heyerdahl. **Deja de hablar de mi mejor amigo de esa manera!

**Helga Pataki.** Voy a convertirte en Púre WOLFGANG

**Arnold Shortman.** No hagas ninguna locura Helga ...

**Phoebe Heyerdahl.** Helga obedece a Arnold, sólo mantén la calma!

**Phoebe Heyerdahl. **Helga?

.

.

**Wolfgang **estaba en el** Hospital de Hillwood** (26 de junio)

**Edmund:** ¿Qué pasó?

**Wolfgang:** Esa perra me fracturó tres de mis costillas!

.

.

**Arnold Shortman - Helga Pataki** ¿Estás bien? (26 de junio)

**Helga Pataki.** Piérdete.

.

.

**Stinky Peterson - Sid Gifaldi** Es sólo mi pijama Sid! No soy un vampiro. (27 de junio)

**Sid Gifaldi.** No estoy tomando ningún riesgo!

**Arnold Shortman.** Sid, ¿sabes Stinky no es un vampiro ...

**Sid Gifaldi. **¿Crees que debería pedir disculpas?

**Arnold Shortman.** Si.

**Sid Gifaldi.** Bien, Stinky lo siento.

**Stinky Peterson.** Creo que ya puedo perdonarte Sid.

.

.

**ARNIE Shortman** me gusta la goma con sabor a llano. (27 de junio)

-A **Lila Sawyer** le gusta esto -

**Lila Sawyer:** Eres siempre tan interesante Arnie.

**Lila Sawyer:** No puedo esperar a verte cuando vengas a la ciudad.

**Lila Sawyer:** Arnie?

.

.

**Arnold Shortman** última noche en la selva! (28 de junio)

-A **Gerald Johanssen **y **otras 7 personas más** les gusta esto -

**Sohpia Sánchez. **Nosotros te echaremos de menos aquí!

**Phoebe Heyerdahl.** Hmm Arnold nunca mencionó algún amigo de San Lorenzo llamado Sophia ... ¿Son los dos amigos o ..? No es que alguien me haya pedido pedir ni nada. Sólo me preguntaba.

**Arnold Shortman. **Puedes informar a Helga que Sofía es la novia de un amigo.

**Helga Pataki. **no le pedi a Phoebe ¡ni siquiera me importa!

**Arnold Shortman.** Lo que digas, Helga.

.

.

**Nadine Robinson** estaba con **Peapod Kid** en Hillwood Jardines Botánicos. (29 de junio)

-A **Rhonda Wellington Lloyd** le gusta esto -

.

.

**Arnold Shortman** estaba en Aeropuerto Internacional de San Lorenzo (29 de junio)

**Gerald Johanssen.** ¿A qué hora aterrizará en Hillwood mañana?

**Arnold Shortman. **A la s8:15pm, vuelo SLM996

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe. **Rhonda piensa que todos debemos ir juntos a reunirnos con él en el aeropuerto.

**Gerald Johanssen. **Suena bien, Phoebe hará que todos lo sepan.

.

.

**Phoebe** **Heyerdahl **Atención Pandilla PS118... **Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, Thaddeus Gammelthorpe, Helga Pataki, Harold Berman, Lila Sawyer, Sid Gifaldi, Stinky Peterson, Eugene Horowitz, Williams Brainy, Ronbinson Nadine, Peapod Kid, López Lorenzo, Sheena Smith** nos reunimos en el aeropuerto a las 8:00 pm - **Arnold Shortman** llega a las 8:15 pm! Por favor, "como" esta situación si vas a estar allí! (29 de junio)

- A **Gerald Johanssen, Rhonda Wellington Lloyd** y **otras 11 personas más **les gusta esto –

**Gerald Johanssen.** sorpresa sorpresa, supongo que no le gustaba la situación.

**Lila Swayer.** Tal vez ella se olvidó?

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd. **Phoebe, tienes que hablar con ella ...

.

.

**Phoebe Heyerdahl - Helga Pataki** Por favor, ven mañana por la mañana? (29 de junio)

- **A Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, Thaddeus** **Gammethorpe **y **otras 2 personas más **les gusta como esto-

**Phoebe Heyerdahl.** Helga ..?

.

.

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd - Helga Patak**i HELGA! (29 de junio)

.

.

**Phoebe Heyerdahl - Helga Pataki **Al menos toma tu teléfono! (29 de junio)

**Lila Sawyer. **Estoy segura de que he llamado cinco veces!

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd. **Contesta Pataki!

**Nadine Robinson. **Por favor, por lo menos llama a Phoebe!

**Arnold Shortman.** Se dan por vencidos chicos ...

.

.

Sheena Smith ha agregado una nueva foto al álbum "recuerdos PS118" (30 de junio)

- A** Nadine Robinson, Rhonda Wellington Lloyd** y **otras 17 personas más **les gusta esto -

**Nadine Robinson: **Wow, nuestra foto de la clase de cuarto grado!

**Sheena Smith:** Va a ser como en los viejos tiempos, esta noche en el aeropuerto!

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd: **Bueno ... casi.

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe. **Podríamos secuestrarla?

**Gerald Johanssen.** Si ... y despiertas en el hospital al día siguiente

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe.** Buen punto.

**Lila Sawyer.** Todos estamos muy adorables!

**Phoebe Heyerdahl: **Me alegro de que todos hemos seguido siendo amigos.

**Brainy Williams.** Yo también.

**Eugene Horowitz.** Brainy? Creo que esta es la primera vez que te he visto decir algo por aquí ... o en la vida real, ya sea ...

**Sid Gifaldi.** Qué tal Chico. Me alegro en lo que se convirtió la nariz!

.

.

**Gerald Johanssen** Esperando que el avión de Arnold Shortman llegue a la tierra! (30 de junio)

- A **Rhonda Wellington Lloyd** le gusta esto -

.

.

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd** estaba en el aeropuerto internacional de Hillwood —con Arnold **Shortman, Phoebe Heyerdahl, Thaddeus Gammelthorpe ** y **otras 11 personas más**. (30 de junio)

- A** Thaddeus Gammelthorpe** le gusta esto -

.

.

**Arnold Shortman** está en Slaussen —con **Gerald Johanssen, Phoebe Heyerdahl **y **otras 10 personas más.** (30 de junio)

- A **Thaddeus Gammelthorpe, Gerald Johanssen **y **otras 5 personas más **les gusta esto-

.

.

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd** etiqueto a **Nadine Robinson** en su foto 'Marco para la fiesta de Arnold' (01 de julio)

- A **Thaddeus Gammelthorpe** y a **Nadine Robinson **les gusta esto–

**Nadine Robinson:** vistazo a el grupo crecido

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe:** Sigo pensando que debiste haberme dejado organizar fuegos artificiales

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd:** No puede ser!

.

.

**Phoebe Heyerdahl - Helga Pataki** Nos estamos preparando para esta noche con Rhonda ... creo que realmente deberías venir ... (01 de julio)

-A **Nadine Robinson** y a **Rhonda Wellington Lloyd** les gusta esto-

.

.

**Gerald Johanssen - Arnold Shortman **voy a estar en tu casa a las 7?el Partido comienza a las 7:30. (01 de julio)

-A** Arnold Shortman** le gusta esto -

**Arnold Shortman. **Vale, 7 suena bien.

.

.

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd **Fiesta de bienvenida Arnold ha comenzado oficialmente!( 01 de julio)

-A **Arnold Shortman, Gerald Johanssen** y **otras 13 personas más** les gusta esto -

.

.

**Arnold Shortman** estaba en Mansión Lloyd —con **Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, Gerald Johanssen, Thaddeus Gammelthorpe **y **otras 22 personas más**. (01 de julio)

.

.

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd** agrego una nueva imagen a través del celular "Arnold y Gerald" (01 de julio)

-**A Arnold Shortman, Gerald Johanssen **y **otras 2 personas más** les gusta esto-

.

.

**Phoebe Heyerdahl** Rhonda sabe cómo organizar una gran fiesta! Bienvenido de nuevo **Arnold Shortman**! (01 de julio)

-A **Gerald Johanssen** le gusta esto -

.

.

**Helga Pataki. **Veo todo de color gris, en la azotea fría de mis pesadillas.( 01 de julio)

**Arnold Shortman.** FTI?

**Helga Pataki.** No es asunto tuyo.

**Arnold Shortman** Es mi azotea también!

.

.

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd - Arnold Shortman** ¿Por qué demonios has desaparecido? (01 de julio)

.

.

**Gerald Johanssen - Arnold Shortman **Hey, ¿dónde estuviste anoche? (02 de julio)

.

.

G**erald Johanssen - Arnold Shortman** No estás respondiendo a tu teléfono, viejo! Íbamos a organizar un juego en el campo Gerald por los viejos tiempos ... (04 de julio)

.

.

**Phoebe Heyerdahl - Helga Pataki **Helga ¿estás bien? No he sabido nada de ti en días! (05 de julio)

**Gerald Johanssen. **Helga también?

**Phoebe Heyerdahl.** Sí, toda la semana!

**Gerald Johanssen. **Igual que con Arnold

**Phoebe Heyerdahl. **Oh ...

**Gerald Johanssen.** Voy a su casa.

**Phoebe Heyerdahl.** Voy a ir a la de Helga

.

.

**Phoebe Heyerdahl - Gerald Johanssen** Helga no está en su casa, ¿encontraste Arnold? (05 de julio)

**Gerald Johanssen.** He encontrado a los dos ... ellos están en casa de Arnold

**Phoebe Heyerdahl.** Bueno, ¿sigues ahí?

**Gerald Johanssen.** Sí, estoy un poco ... atascado.

**Phoebe Heyerdahl. **Atascado, dónde?

**Gerald Johanssen.** En la azotea.

**Phoebe Heyerdahl.** Baja por la escalera de incendios

**Gerald Johanssen.** De ninguna manera, no voy a pasar frente a la ventana de nuevo!

**Phoebe Heyerdahl. **¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo? Estoy casi ahí, voy a subir a la azotea contigo.

**Gerald Johanssen.** No mires por la ventana.

**Phoebe Heyerdahl.** Oh dios ...

**Gerald Johanssen.** Exactamente.

**Wolfgang. **Te lo dije.

.

.

**Arnold Shortman** está en una relación con **Helga Pataki.** (07 de julio)

- A **Helga Pataki, Phoebe Heyerdahl **y **otras 7 personas** les gusta esto -

**Gerald Johanssen. **Por fin se decidieron a hacerlo oficial en Facebook ,eh?

**Arnold Shortman.** Sí, estábamos un poco ocupados.

**Gerald Johanssen. **Confía en mí, lo sé.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bienvenido a Facebook: La secuela...**  
Curly se pone un poco _demasiado_ hábil para desenterrar "memorias" para la reunión de cuarto grado...

**BIENVENIDOS A FACEBOOK**

**.**

**.**

**Gerald Johanssen** ATENCIÓN compañeros de cuarto grado! El Sr. Simmons estará llevando a cabo una reunión el 3 de octubre. Los objetos de recuerdo son necesarios - fotos / videos / asignaciones, etc... (_17 de agosto)_

-A** Arnold Shortman** , **Phoebe Heyerdahl** y **a otras 4 personas más **les gusta esto-

**Arnold Shortman:** ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

**Helga Pataki:** ¡Estaba _esperando_ a que hicieras eso!

**Sid Gifaldi:** Sí, yo también.

**Stinky Peterson:** Creo que estoy de acuerdo.

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe:** Sólo tardó 1 minuto y 55 segundos, lo he cronometrado.

**Lila Sawyer:** Yo estoy muy segura de que Arnie estará aquí el 3 de octubre –¡él puede venir también! ¿Cierto?

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd:** ¿Qué diablos es lo que ves en ese chico, Lila?

**Lila Sawyer:** Lo encuentro siempre tan encantador.

**Arnold Shortman:** Arnie va a venir.

**Gerald Johanssen:** ¿Me estás tomando el pelo, Arnold?

**Nadine Robertson:** Si... Tu primo es tan extraño...

**Phil Shortman:** Exactamente, por qué viene? - No lo quiero en la Casa de Huéspedes toda la noche!

**Sid Gifaldi:** Hey abuelo!

**Phil Shortman:** Yo no soy tu abuelo!

.

.

**Robert Simmons** creó el grupo **Reunión de Cuarto Grado **_(17 de agosto)_

**-** A** Arnold Shortman** , **Gerald Johanssen** y **a otras 6 personas más **les gusta esto-

**Robert Simmons:** ¡Publiquen sus imágenes muy especiales y videos para la reunión!

.

.

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd** - **Reunion de Cuarto Grado** La foto de la vieja clase... [1 Foto] (_17 de agosto)_

**- **A **Thaddeus Gammelthorpe** le gusta esto -

.

.

**Gerald Johanssen** estaba en ** Hillwood High Estadio de Baloncesto** con **Arnold Shortman** y **Phoebe Heyerdahl **_(18 de agosto)_

**-**A** Arnold Shortman** y a **Rhonda Wellington Lloyd** les gusta esto -

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd:** ¿Cómo va todo?

**Phoebe Heyerdahl:** ¡Estamos ganando!

**Gerald Johanssen:** Helga hace picadillo a todo el mundo, como siempre.

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd:** ¡Esa chica tiene MVP escrito sobre ella! ¡Estaremos allí en dos minutos!

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe:** Estamos aquí, ¿en qué fila se encuentran?

**Arnold Shortman:** Fila cuatro.

.

.

**Helga Pataki** - **Thaddeus Gammelthorpe** Los juegos explosivos realmente no eran necesarios. (_18 de agosto)_

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe:** ¡Sólo mostraba mi apoyo!

.

.

**Gertie Shortman** asiste al **Show el regreso de Dino Spumoni** en **el Teatro Círcular** con **Phil Shortman **_(20 de agosto)_

**- **A **Arnold Shortman** le gusta esto -

.

.

**Sheena Smith** - **Reunion de Cuarto Grado** Material antiguo de la grabadora de vídeo de mi madre - Romeo y Julieta! [1 Video] (_20 de agosto) _

**- **A **Eugene Horowitz** le gusta esto -

**Eugene Horowitz:** ¡Helga, estabas tan convincente!

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd:** que divertido…

**Helga Pataki:** ¡Cierra el pico princesa!

.

.

**Ernie Potts** está comprometido con** Lola Tilly **_ (21 de agosto)_

**-**A** Arnold Shortman** y a **Gertie** **Shortman **les gusta esto -

.

.

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe** ¡Wow! ¡Las cosas que encuentras! **Stinky Peterson** mira esto...**yahoosoda vintagepromotions/stinkyp** (_22 de agosto)_

**- Sid Gifaldi** , **Harold Berman** y **a ****otras 3 personas más** les gusta esto -

**Stinky Peterson:** ¡Carambolas! ¡Que elegante!

**Sid Gifaldi:** Bonito traje.

**Stinky Perterson:** Gracias Sid. Debo mantenerlo y todo.

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd:** Envié esta página a la reunión.

.

.

**ARNIE Shortman** - **Helga Pataki** Hice una bola de pelusa para ti. (_23 de agosto)_

**Arnold Shortman:** Arnie, ¿crees que podrías dejar sola a Helga?

**ARNIE Shortman:** Okay.

**Lila Sawyer:** ¡Me encantaría ver tus bolas de pelusa, Arnie!

**Helga Pataki:** Lila... Honestamente, llámame, necesitas ayuda.

.

.

**Tish Wittenberg** - **Jack Wittenberg** ¡Sólo tienes que admitir, Gané el tiroteo! (_23 de agosto)_

**Jack Wittenberg:** No Tish, ¡He ganado limpiamente!

**Tish Wittenberg:** ¡En tus sueños!

**Jack Wittenberg:** ¡Quiero una revancha!¡ Te voy a mostrar quién es el ganador!

**Tish Wittenberg:** ¡Ja! ¡Claro que sí! ¡YA ESTÁ!

**Jack Wittenberg:** ¿Nos vemos allí en cinco?

**Tish Wittenberg:** Bien, deja poner la cena en el horno.

.

.

**Gerald Johanssen** - **Arnold Shortman** ¡Hey! Te llamé como 20 veces. Acabo de venir a verte, pero después de la última vez, no estoy seguro de querer arriesgarme... así que me llaman de vuelta. (_25 de agosto)_

**Arnold Shortman:** Llama a ahora.

**Helga Pataki:** ¿Qué quiere decir "después de la última vez"?

**Helga Pataki:** Te voy a matar, Gerald.

.

.

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe** - **Rhonda Wellington Lloyd** Te amo mi hermosa princesa. (_26 de agosto)_

- A **Rhonda Wellington Lloyd** y a **Nadine** **Robertson** les gusta esto -

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd:** Aww, Thad :)

.

.

**Eugene Horowitz** - **Reunion de Cuarto Grado** Eugene, Eugene! [1 Foto] (_26 de agosto)_

-A **Sheena Smith, Lila Sawyer** y** Arnold** **Shortman** les gusta esto -

**Eugene Horowitz:** ¡Si bailas, feliiiz serás!

.

.

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe** - **Reunion de Cuarto Grado** ¡La niña modelo!** Helga Pataki** [1 Foto] (_27 de agosto)_

-A **Phoebe Heyerdahl, Gerald Johanssen** y **Arnold** **Shortman** les gusta esto -

**Helga Pataki:** ¡Más les vale no estar pasándolo a las diapositivas!

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd:** Por supuesto que lo está pasando en la presentación de diapositivas.

.

.

**Wolfgang** - **Arnold Shortman** Apuesto a que le gusta a la intemperie, ¿no? (_28 de agosto)_

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd:** ¿Podrías ser más cerdo?!

**Nadine Robertson:** Es mejor esperar a que Helga no vea esto, va a ponerte de nuevo en el hospital.

**Arnold Shortman:** Wolfgang, dejar de hablar así de Helga.

**Wolfgang:** Así que, voy a tomar que no sabes la respuesta. ¿Qué pasa cabeza de balón, no puedes hacerlo como ella lo quiere?

**Gerald Johanssen:** ¡Hey, no hables de esa manera con mi mejor amigo!

**Wolfgang:** Nadie te ha invitado Gerald, pero mientras estas aquí, siempre he estado interesado en la cocina asiática!

**Gerald Johanssen:** ¡Cállate Wolfgang!

**Helga Pataki:** ¡LA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE TE VEA, voy a hacer picadillo tus órganos!

**Wolfgang:** Me encanta cuando hablas sucio.

**Arnold Shortman:** Déjala Wolfgang.

**Wolfgang:** Helga bebé, trae esa actitud luchadora por aquí, te voy a mostrar algo que te alivie del estrés... Y trae a Phoebe!

.

.

**Wolfgang** cosas raras siguen ocurriendo en mi casa... (_28 de agosto)_

.

.

**Gertie Shortman - Helga Pataki** Eleanor, Querida he eliminado los conspiradores. (_28 de agosto)_

**Helga Pataki:** Oh mi...

**Arnold Shortman:** ¡abuela! ¿Qué hiciste?

**Gertie Shortman:** ¡Nada más que defender los valores morales de la primera dama!

.

.

**Patty Smith - Helga Pataki** Tu hermana está berreando a moco tendido en medio del centro comercial... (_30 de agosto)_

**Helga Pataki:** Oh criminy! Estoy en camino.

**Patty Smith:** Ella está atrayendo a una gran multitud.

.

.

**Arnold Shortman - Helga Pataki** Feliz dos meses, Te amo (_01 de septiembre)_

-A **Phoebe Heyerdahl** y a **Helga Pataki** les gusta esto -

.

.

**Helga Pataki** estaba en **Chez Paris** con **Arnold Shortman **_(01 de septiembre)_

**Phoebe Heyerdahl:** Oh Helga, recuerdas cuarto grado cuando te disfrazaste de Cecile?

**Arnold Shortman:** ¿Esa fue HELGA?

**Helga Pataki:** ¡Phoebe! ¿Qué no entiendes la palabra secreto?

**Phoebe Heyerdahl:** Lo siento mucho Helga, pensé que se lo habías dicho.

.

.

**Arnold Shortman - Helga Pataki** Espero que hayas tenido una buena noche... Cecile (_01 de septiembre)_

**Helga Pataki:** ¡Urgh, por favor deja de llamarme así!

**Arnold Shortman:** Te amo, buenas noches

**Helga Pataki**: Buenas noches, cabeza de balón.

.

.

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd - Reunión de Cuarto Grado** ¡Mascarillas en mi fiesta de pijamas! [1 Foto] (_02 de septiembre)_

-A **Phoebe Heyerdahl** y** a Nadine** **Robertson** les gusta esto -

**Harold Berman:** ¡la noche más terrorífica de mi vida!

**Gerald Johanssen:** De acuerdo.

.

.

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe - Reunión de Cuarto Grado** Foto oficial de los ganadores de deletreo en la ciudad de Hillwood [1 Foto] (_03 de septiembre)_

-A **Gerald Johanssen** y **Arnold** **Shortman** les gusta esto -

**Helga Pataki:** ¿Dónde encuentras todas estas cosas, Curly?

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe:** Google!

**Gerald Johanssen:** Hey... ahora que pienso de ello… Helga no deletreo "traza" con "s"

**Helga Pataki:** Sí, ¿y qué Geraldo?

**Gerald Johanssen:** Tú eres la mejor corrector ortográfico en nuestra clase! Demasiado buena para pensar que "traza" termina con una "s"...

**Helga Pataki:** Todo el mundo tiene sus caídas.

**Gerald Johanssen:** Sí, y creo que la tuya se llama Arnold, y creo que tal vez te vamos a ganar!

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd:** ¡Tengo decir que todos estos recuerdos de cuarto grado están demostrando un ser revelador en Helga!

**Helga Pataki:** Oh, cállate.

.

.

**Lorenzo Lopez – Reunión de Cuarto Grado** . No estoy seguro de si tengo tiempo en mi horario para este evento (_04 de septiembre)_

**Gerald Johanssen:** Tienes que aligerar el calendario, viejo!

**Arnold Shortman:** Vamos Lorenzo, tienes que venir!

.

.

**Wolfgang** me gustaría pedir disculpas a **Arnold Shortman, Gerald Johanssen, Phoebe** **Heyerdahl **y especialmente a **Helga Pataki** y cualquier otra persona con las que he sido un idiota. Lo siento. (_04 de septiembre)_

- A **Gerald Johanssen** y a** Arnold** **Shortman** les gusta esto -

**Arnold Shortman:** Me alegro de que decidieras ser maduro con el tema.

**Wolfgang:** Oh, cállate cabeza de fútbol, tu novia acaba de lanzar trece veces mi cara contra una pared!

**Arnold Shortman:** ¿¡Qué!

**Gerald Johanssen:** ¡Vamos Pataki!

**Arnold Shortman:** ¡Gerald! No la animes, la violencia no es la respuesta.

**Helga Pataki: **La violencia nos dio una disculpa…

**Gerald Johanssen:** Dedicaste un par de golpes a Phoebe y a mí, ¿verdad?

**Helga Pataki:** ¡Claro, niño pelo!

**Gerald Johanssen:** Nunca he estado más orgulloso.

.

.

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe - Reunión de Cuarto Grado** Artículo periodístico de Hillwood, 'Tres niños se fugan después de un malentendido por demolición' [1 Foto] (04 de septiembre)

- A **Stinky Peterson** le gusta esto -

**Harold Berman:** ¡Oh hombre, estábamos tan asustados!

**Arnold Shortman:** ¡Ustedes me ataron en mi sótano!

**Sid Gifaldi:** Sí, lo siento por eso Arnold.

**Stinky Peterson:** ¡Eres realmente bueno encontrando recuerdos, Curly!

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe:** ¡Soy adicto! ¡Voy a buscar más, más, más!

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd:** ¡Cálmate Thad!

.

.

**Nadine Robertson** está en una relación con **Peapod Kid **_(05 de septiembre)_

- A **Nadine Robertson, Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, Thaddeus Gammelthorpe** y **a otras 6 personas más** les gusta esto -

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd:** ¡Oh, estoy tan feliz por ti, Nadine!

**Nadine Robertson:** ¡Gracias, Rhonda!

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe:** ¡Podemos doblar el valor de la fecha! ¡Voy a traer los fuegos artificiales!

**Peapod Kid:** Nada de fuegos artificiales, Curly...

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe:** Maldición

.

.

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe - Reunión de Cuarto Grado **Nuestros "bebés" huevo - ¿recuerdan cómo nació el huevo de** Arnold** **Shortman** y **Helga Pataki** ? [2 Fotos] (06 de septiembre)

- A **Rhonda Wellington Lloyd** le gusta esto -

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd:** Esto se está poniendo muy interesante, más cosas Arnold & Helga!

**Nadine Robertson:** Creo que estamos desenterrando una conspiración.

**Gerald Johanssen:** Mmmmm esto es muy interesante!

**Helga Pataki:** Deja esto, no hay ninguna conspiración. Ríndete, no hay nada más que "encontrar".

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe:** ¡Desafío aceptado!

.

.

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe - Helga Pataki** ¡El juego comienza! (06 de septiembre)

- A **Rhonda Wellington Lloyd** le gusta esto -

**Arnold Shortman:** ¿No crees que estás siendo un poco ridículo con esto, Curly?

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe:** Ni en lo más mínimo.

**Helga Pataki:** ¡Te dije Curly, no hay nada más que encontrar!

.

.

**Stinky Peterson** ¡No hay nada como el pudin de limón hecho en casa! (_07 de septiembre)_

- A **Sid Gifaldi** le gusta esto -

.

.

**Sid Gifaldi** - **Helga Pataki** oí que tu hermana está en la ciudad. (_09 de septiembre)_

**Helga Pataki:** No, Sid, de ninguna manera.

**Sid Gifaldi:** Vamos Helga, sabes lo mucho que me gustan las mujeres mayores!

.

.

**Brainy Williams - Helga Pataki** tengo la cinta. (_9 de septiembre)_

**Helga Pataki:** ¿La cinta? ¡De qué estás hablando!

**Brainy Williams:** gas de la risa. Contestador automático. Ya la tengo – Esta segura.

**Helga Pataki:** GRACIAS, Brainy.

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe:** ¿Qué cinta? Hmmm?

**Helga Pataki:** ¡No puedes ganar, Curly!

.

.

**Nadine Robertson - Rhonda Wellington Lloyd** uñas en media hora? (_10 de septiembre)_

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd:** ¡Genial! ¡Nos vemos allí!

.

.

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe - Reunión de Cuarto Grado** Seis palabras: baile del día de los inocentes, a quien le gusta el tango? [1 Video] (_10 de septiembre) _

- A **Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, Phoebe Heyerdahl, Eugene Horowitz** y **a otras 7 personas más** les gusta esto -

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd:** ¿Pueden ver la tensión sexual?

**Arnold Shortman:** ¡Rhonda! ¡Teníamos nueve!

**Helga Pataki:** Curly, esto no quiere decir que has ganado - ¡todo el mundo lo vio ya... ya sabes, lo _que sucedió_!

**Arnold Shortman:** Lamento lo de la piscina.

**Helga Pataki:** Creo que es mejor que vengas acá y pidas disculpas.

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd:** Oooh, hay esa tensión sexual otra vez.

**Gerald Johanssen:** ¡Amén hermana!

.

.

**Oskar Kokoshka** en Facebook, puedo ler FAcebook! (_11 de septiembre)_

**Ernie Potts:** ¡Ni siquiera puedes escribirlo!

**Phil Shortman:** ¡Deja de acaparar la computadora Kokoschka!

.

.

**Arnold Shortman** Cena en casa de Helga... (_12 de septiembre)_

**Gerald Johanssen:** CENA... CON GRAN BOB PATAKI?

**Arnold Shortman:** Yup.

**Gerald Johanssen:** Bueno, ha sido un placer conocerte, viejo.

**Arnold Shortman:** Quiero que mi lápida diga - "Yo no soy un huérfano"

**Gerald Johanssen:** !Te atrape!

.

.

**Arnold Shortman - Gerald Johanssen** ¡Sigo vivo! (_12 de septiembre)_

**Gerald Johanssen:** Fracturas? Moretones? Faltan extremidades?

**Arnold Shortman:** No, simplemente me insultaron a fondo.

**Helga Pataki:** Yo soy así, lo siento.

**Arnold Shortman:** No te preocupes por eso.

.

.

**Sheena Smith** - **Eugene Horowitz** Tengo un boleto libre para el teatro este fin de semana, ¿te gustaría venir conmigo? (_13 de septiembre)_

**Eugene Horowitz:** ¡Oh gracias Sheena, me encantaría ir!

**Sheena Smith:** ¡Estaré allí a las siete!

.

.

**Phoebe Heyerdahl** Konichiwa Facebook, voy a tomar unas vacaciones improvisadas con la familia en Kentucky, los veo a todos en una semana! (_14 de septiembre) _

**Helga Pataki:** ¡Qué!Phoebe! ¡Te necesito!

**Phoebe Heyerdahl:** Oh Helga, estarás bien.

**Helga Pataki:** ¿Qué pasa si no lo estoy?

**Phoebe Heyerdahl:** Entonces, sólo ve a tomar un mantecado!

**Helga Pataki:** Correcto, buen punto. Nos vemos Pheebs!

**Gerald Johanssen:** Esa es la respuesta a los problemas de Helga? Mantecado?

**Phoebe Heyerdahl:** Sí Gerald, el mantecado es muy importante para Helga.

**Gerald Johanssen:** Así... Bueno, que tengas un buen momento, nena.

**Phoebe Heyerdahl:** Gracias Gerald, lo haré.

.

.

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe - Reunión de Cuarto Grado** ¡Mira lo que Curly ha encontrado! ¡Un día en la vida de un aula! [1 Video] (_15 de septiembre) _

- A **Harold Berman, Robertson Nadine, Eugene Horowitz** y **otras 9 personas más** les gusta esto-

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd:** ¿Recuerdan el guión que no sirvió para nada?

**Stinky Peterson:** ¡Maldición! Eso fue una cosa difícil de aprender.

**Harold Berman: **"Serías una muy buena maestra Helga" jaja!

**Helga Pataki:** Creo que te he enseñado bien, Niño rosa.

**Arnold Shortman:** Creo que lo hiciste bien, Helga.

**Gerald Johanssen:** ¡zalamero!

_._

_._

**Gerald Johanssen - Arnold Shortman** ¿Estas libre? Phoebe se ha ido y me aburro. (_15 de septiembre)_

**Arnold Shortman:** ¿No puedes encontrar algo mejor que hacer?

**Gerald Johanssen:** No, Arnold. Escucha, el primer paso: baja de Helga, paso dos: Helga decide ir a casa, pasos tres: esquivar el puñetazo en el estómago, paso cuatro: correr, paso cinco: toca mi puerta.

**Arnold Shortman:** Dame 20 minutos.

**Gerald Johanssen:** ¿Toma una para el camino?

**.**

**.**

**Harold Berman – Reunión de Cuarto Grado** !Madame Abuelita de Mech! (_15 de septiembre)_

- A **Helga Pataki** le gusta esto -

**.**

**.**

**Sid Gifaldi** Me complace decir que tengo una nueva rana de mascota, su nombre es Jumpy (_15 de septiembre)_

- A **Harold Berman** le gusta esto -

**Stinky Peterson:** ¡Carambolas, esta va a ser tu tercera mascota rana!

**Sid Gifaldi:** ¡Qué tal, es genial!

.

.

**Rex Smythe-Higgins III - Arnold Shortman** Tenemos el cerdo y tenemos la intención de asarlo! (_16 de septiembre)_

**Arnold Shortman:** Abner está aquí...

**Rex Smythe-Higgins:** ¡cerdo incorrecto!

**Rex Smythe-Higgins III:** ¡cerdo incorrecto!

**Phil Shortman:** Cierra el pico Rex ya looney, si alguien va a comer Abner seré yo!

**Arnold Shortman:** ¡Abuelo!

.

.

**Helga Pataki - Reunión de Cuarto Grado** recuperación del tiempo **Rhonda Wellington Lloyd** y **Thaddeus Gammelthorpe** - Recuerdan salir entre sí en el cuarto grado? Bonitas camisas! [3 Fotos] (_18 de septiembre)_

- A **Thaddeus Gammelthorpe** ya ** Nadine** **Robertson** les gusta esto -

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe:** ¡Todavía tengo esas camisetas mi amada!

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd:** ¿En serio? ¿Me pregunto si nos quedan? Podríamos usarlas en una fecha Thad!

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe:** esplendida idea, mi princesa.

**Helga Pataki:** ¡Oh hermano! ¡Se supone que debes estar avergonzado!

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe:** ¡La única vergüenza será usted! A que no adivinas lo que encontré! Algunas imágenes de televisión, viejas tal vez...

.

.

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe - Reunión de Cuarto Grado** Especial "Nenas de la bahía" [2 vídeos] (_18 de septiembre) _

- A **Thaddeus Gammelthorpe** y a** Nadine** **Robertson** les gusta esto -

**Gerald Johanssen:** Recuerdo que Arnold me habló de esto, pero definitivamente no me acuerdo de que mencionara que Helga le dio boca a boca!

**Helga Pataki:** ¿Dónde diablos has encontrado esto Curly!

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe:** ¡YouTube!

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd:** 'boca a boca' bien Helga.

**Eugene Horowitz:** ¡Eres una maravillosa actriz Helga!

**Nadine Robertson:** ¡Qué lindo!

**Gerald Johanssen:** Arnold parece aterrorizado.

**Arnold Shortman:** me estaba ahogando... por supuesto que parecía aterrorizado.

**Harold Berman:** No, creo que estás aterrorizado a causa de que Helga está tratando de darte un beso en la película

**Helga Pataki:** No era un beso, era respiración boca a boca!

**Gerald Johanssen:** "Lo que tú digas Helga"

.

.

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd - Helga Pataki** Oh Helga, me estoy ahogando, por favor, sálvame! (_19 de septiembre)_

- A **Thaddeus Gammelthorpe** y a **Gerald Johanssen** les gusta esto -

**Helga Pataki:** No es gracioso, princesa.

.

.

**Lila Sawyer - ARNIE Shortman** ¡Estoy segura de que estarás en Hillwood muy pronto! (_19 de septiembre)_

**ARNIE Shortman:** 13 días, he contado.

**Lila Sawyer:** ¡Oh Arnie, tú eres siempre tan interesante!

**.**

**.**

**Gerald Johanssen** - **Timberley Johanssen** ¿Has tomado prestado mis DVDs de Daddy Pop? (_20 de septiembre)_

**Timberley Johanssen:** los estoy llevando a nuestra fiesta de anual pijamas Campfire Lass

**Gerald Johanssen: **De ninguna manera, Timberley!

.

.

**Gerald Johanssen - Arnold Shortman** Oye, ¿puedes venir aquí y convencer Timberley de devolver mi DVD de Daddy Pop? (_20 de septiembre) _

**Arnold Shortman:** ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedo convencerla?

**Timberley Johanssen:** Oh Arnold, te dejaré tener lo que quieras.

.

.

**Gerald Johanssen - Helga Pataki** Hola Helga, creo que me podrías ayudar con un pequeño problema? (_20 de septiembre)_

**Timberley Johanssen:** ¡No! ¡La novia de Arnold, no! ¡Lo siento! ¡Te los voy a devolver!

**Gerald Johanssen:** Gracias.

**Helga Pataki:** ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí Geraldo?

**Arnold Shortman:** Gerald, realmente pienso que interponer a Helga no era la forma correcta de resolver tu problema. Helga, te voy a llamar y te explicare.

.

.

**Gerald Johanssen** Por último, relajarse con un poco de Daddy Pop buen viejo! (_20 de septiembre) _

- A **Phoebe Heyerdahl** y a **Harold Berman** les gusta esto -

.

.

**Phoebe Heyerdahl** en el hogar de Kentucky. (_21 de septiembre) _

- A **Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, Gerald Johanssen** y **Helga Pataki** les gusta esto-

**Gerald Johanssen:** ¿Tienes un momento, nena?

**Phoebe Heyerdahl:** Sí, te llamaré pronto

**Gerald Johanssen:** Bueno, ¡te extraño!

.

.

**Harold Berman** pruebas de fútbol mañana por la tarde. (_22 de septiembre) _

- A **Gerald Johanssen, Patty Smith** y ** Sid** **Gifaldi **les gusta esto -

**Helga Pataki:** ¡Buena suerte, niño rosa!

**Gerald Johanssen:** No es que vayas a necesitarla.

**Harold Berman:** Gracias chicos. Vas a intentarlo, Gerald?

**Gerald Johanssen:** El baloncesto es lo mío.

**Arnold Shortman:** Puedes jugar tanto como quieras, Gerald!

**Harold Berman:** Si, debes venir y probar

.

.

**Nadine Robertson** añadió una nueva foto al álbum **Arañas **_(22 de septiembre)_

- A **Peapod Kid** le gusta esto -

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd:** Oh querido señor, que miedo.

.

.

**Gerald Johanssen - Arnold Shortman** ¿Recuerdas cuando solíamos tirar piedras a Helga mientras tiraba piedras a los contenedores de basura? (_23 de septiembre)_

- A **Sid Gifaldi** y a **Harold Berman** les gusta esto -

**Helga Pataki:** ¿eras tú?

**Arnold Shortman:** Gracias Gerald, voy a estar pagando por esto durante semanas.

**Gerald Johanssen:** ¡Es un placer, viejo!

.

.

**Eugene Horowitz - Reunión de Cuarto Grado** Torneo Trofeo de Bolos [1 foto] (_23 de septiembre) _

- A **Jack Wittenberg, Gerald Johanssen, Harold Berman** y **otras 2 personas más** les gusta esto-

**.**

**.**

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe - Reunión de Cuarto Grado** ¿Alguien recuerda el adivinador de bodas de **Rhonda Wellington Lloyd**? **Arnold Shortman** Creo que puedes recordar el resultado... [2 Fotos] (_24 de septiembre)_

- A **Jack Wittenberg, Gerald Johanssen, Harold Berman** y **otras 2 personas más** les gusta esto-

**Nadine Robertson:** ¿Tiene esto que ver con Helga otra vez?

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd:** Oh, ciertamente lo hace.

**Gerald Johanssen:** ¡Ciento diez veces!

**Nadine Robertson:** Supongo que era correcto después de todo...

**Helga Pataki: **Escuché un pequeño rumor que lo calificó como defectuoso después de que la empareja con Curly, cierto princesa?

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd:** Tal vez.

.

.

**Stinky Peterson - Lila Sawyer** Hola señorita Lila, no nos hemos visto últimamente. (_25 de septiembre)_

- A **Sid Gifaldi** le gusta esto -

**Lila Sawyer:** Hola Stinky, es muy bueno saber de ti, acabo de visitar a mis familiares en el país. Estoy segura de que estaré de regreso en Hillwood mañana.

**Stinky Peterson:** Suena emocionante, ¿has escuchado el juego Farmville en estos equipos? Es real fresco y puedes plantar tus propios cultivos, como en casa.

**Lila Sawyer:** Sí, es tan cierto a mí me gusta jugar Farmville, Stinky.

**Stinky Peterson:** ¿Le gustaría estar de vecinos en Farmville, señorita Lila?

**Lila Sawyer:** Oh, estoy segura de que no voy a ser tu vecino en Farmville, Stinky, parece tan parecido a un sistema de vida y como he dicho muchas veces antes, no me gusta que te guste Stinky, igual que tú.

**Sid Gifaldi:** Que tal Lila, él sólo quiere ser vecinos en un juego! ¿Qué te pasa?

**Lila Sawyer:** Yo estoy muy segura de que no sé a qué te refieres, Sid.

**Stinky Peterson:** Eres una dama loca.

.

.

**Harold Berman - Gerald Johanssen** ¡Parece que ambos estamos hechos para el equipo de fútbol! (_26 de septiembre)_

-A **Phoebe Heyerdahl** y a **Patty Smith** les gusta esto -

**Gerald Johanssen:** ¡Sí, felicitaciones, viejo!

**Helga Pataki:** Nos vemos en formación, perdedores.

**Harold Berman:** Nos visitaras en el entrenamiento?

**Helga Pataki:** Ah, sí, olvidé de mencionarlo? Saluda a tu sargento!

**Gerald Johanssen:** Arnold sabía de esto ¿no?

**Arnold Shortman:** Yep.

**Gerald Johanssen:** Y no me digas que...

**Arnold Shortman:** Nope.

.

.

**Harold Berman** No importa cuánto tiempo tenga de conocerla, **Helga Pataki** siempre se las arregla para sorprender. (_27 de septiembre)_

- A **Phoebe Heyerdahl** y a **Gerald Johanssen** le gusta esto -

**Arnold Shortman:** Y que lo digas.

**Gerald Johanssen:** Todavía estoy sorprendido.

**Sid Gifaldi:** ¿Qué hizo?

**Harold Berman:** Realizo reparaciones mecánicas de emergencia a mi coche a un lado de la carretera.

**Arnold Shortman:** ¿En serio? ¿Dónde diablos? ¿Cómo aprendió cosas de ese estilo?

**Phoebe Heyerdahl:** Probablemente no quieres saber.

.

.

**Stinky Peterson** Lote fresco de budín de limón (_27 de septiembre) _

- A **Harold Berman** le gusta esto -

.

.

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd - Nadine Robertson** ¿Quieres probar ese nuevo balneario de belleza en la Calle Vine? (_27 de septiembre) _

- A **Nadine Robertson** le gusta esto -

**Nadine Robertson:** ¡Sí, deberíamos tener un día de chicas!

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd:** Voy a llamar a Phoebe y a Lila

**Nadine Roberson:** ¿Crees que deberíamos intentar llamar a Helga?

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd:** No, yo pensé que volvería a tomarla por la fuerza

**Nadine Robertson:** ¡Está bien!

.

.

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd - Arnold Shortman** Hola Arnold, ¿Helga está contigo? (_27 de septiembre) _

**Arnold Shortman:** Sí, ¿por qué?

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd:** ¡Oh, esa es razón!

.

.

**Helga Pataki** fue etiquetada en la foto **Vine Street Beauty Spa **de** Rhonda Wellington Lloyd** (2_7 de septiembre)_

- A **Phoebe Heyerdahl, Arnold Shortman** y **otras 6 personas más** les gusta esto-

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd:** ¡Mira qué bonita es!

**Phoebe Heyerdahl:** Por supuesto que lucían maravillosa esa es Helga

**Arnold Shortman:** Eres hermosa

**Harold Berman:** No te muestres de esa manera en la formación, nunca vamos a hacer nada.

**Sid Gifaldi:** Que tal, ni siquiera la reconozco.

**ARNIE Shortman:** Helga Te amo. Quiero pasar juntos cada minuto del día. Quiero acumular pelusas y contarlas contigo. Hice una bola de pelusa para ti. Te amo.

**Gerald Johanssen:** Arnie, ¿podrías por una vez, dejar de profesar amor eterno a la novia de tu primo?

**Lila Sawyer:** Arnie Oh, estoy tan segura de que estás muy equivocado. Yo soy tu oh alguien tan especial... no Helga.

**Gerald Johanssen:** Hazte cargo de la chica.

.

.

**Nadine Robertson** y **Lila Sawyer** fueron etiquetadas en la foto **Vine Street Beauty Spa **de** Rhonda Wellington Lloyd** (_27 de septiembre)_

- A **Peapod Kid, Rhonda Wellington Lloyd** y **otras 5 personas más** les gusta esto-

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd:** Buscando chicas fabulosas!

**Stinky Peterson:** Me gusta lo que se hizo con el pelo señorita Lila

**Sid Gifaldi:** Ella te va a dar otro de esos "no me gusta que te guste Stinky, igual que tú" ve a clases de nuevo...

**Peapod Kid:** Nadine te ves preciosa

**Lila Sawyer:** Stinky, espero que alguna vez te des cuenta lo mucho que estás equivocado acerca de nuestra amistad, porque no me gustas, a mi simplemente no me gustas. Ya he encontrado mi oh alguien tan especial.

**Harold Berman:** Lila, eres una buena chica, pero ¿has pensado alguna vez conseguir... ayuda?

**ARNIE Shortman:** ¿Hay más fotos de Helga?

.

.

**Stinky Peterson - Reunión de Cuarto Grado** Cada vez que escucho una campana, creo que habrá Barras Nutty (_27 de septiembre) _

- A **Phoebe Heyerdahl** le gusta esto -

.

.

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe** estaba con **Buckley Lloyd** en **Zoológico de Hillwood **_ (28 de septiembre)_

**Nadine Robertson:** HUH?

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd:** Sí, resulta que mi papá le gusta mucho la cebra.

**Nadine Robertson:** No van a liberarlas juntos o algo así, ¿verdad?

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd:** Sólo espero que papá no le comprare uno.

.

.

**Helga Pataki** Soy tan buena entrenadora de fútbol porque yo amoooooo el fútbol en forma de cosas. Particularmente el fútbol en forma de cabezas. (_29 de septiembre)_

- A **Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, Harold Berman** y **Gerald Johanssen** les gusta esto-

**Gerald Johanssen:** Eso te enseñará a dejar sin atención tu teléfono durante el entrenamiento!

**Harold Berman:** Tuve que conseguir un poco de venganza por todas esas estocadas - mi dolor de piernas!

**Helga Pataki:** ¡Pronto tu cara va a dolerte, niño rosa!

.

.

**Nadine Robertson, Peapod Kid** y ** Sid** **Gifaldi** asistirán a **Hillwood Expo Naturaleza** a las 10:00 am el 15 de octubre (_29 de septiembre)_

- A **Stinky Peterson** le gusta esto -

.

.

**Sid Gifaldi - Reunión de Cuarto Grado** Arnold hace un viaje en el carro alegórico [1 foto] (_29 de septiembre)_

- A **Gerald Johanssen** y a** Phil** **Shortman** les gusta esto-

**Sid Gifaldi:** Ah, y gracias de nuevo por haberme salvado la vida y la de todos!

**Arnold Shortman:** No hay problema, Sid.

.

.

**Brainy Williams** Uh... (_30 de septiembre)_

- A **Thaddeus Gammelthorpe** le gusta esto -

**Harold Berman:** ¿Qué?

**Helga Pataki:** Brainy solo dice cosas interesantes...

.

.

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe - Reunión de Cuarto Grado** Señoras y Señores! No estoy seguro de lo que acabamos de presenciar aquí... lo único que sé es que esta granulosa, y no tiene sonido... pero definitivamente es **Helga Pataki** y ** Arnold** **Shortman **en una azotea extraña y definitivamente hay un BESO [1 Video] (_01 de octubre)_

- A **Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, Nadine Robertson, ** **Thaddeus Gammelthorpe **y **otras 13 personas** **más** les gusta esto -

**Arnold Shortman:** Curly tienes que borrar esto!

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd:** ¿Qué diablos acabo de ver?! Repetición!

**Gerald Johanssen:** ES FTI?

**Phoebe Heyerdahl:** Curly, elimina de inmediato!

**Harold Berman:** Woah. Woah. Woah!

**Nadine Robertson:** Esta sellada con la fecha de marzo de cuarto grado...

**Sid Gifaldi:** ¿No era cuando el barrio iba a ser derribado?

**Gerald Johanssen:** HELGA me interrumpió EN EL WALKIE TALKIE.

**Gerald Johanssen:** ESTO ES LO QUE ESTABA SUCEDIENDO?

**Phoebe Heyerdahl:** Gerald, por favor, cálmate por un momento!

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd:** Lo he visto 5 veces y sólo se pone mejor!

**Stinky Peterson:** Carambolas!

**Phil Shortman:** Niño. Oooh, vaya Helga!

**ARNIE Shortman:** Se besaron durante punto ocho segundos, conte.

**Eugene Horowitz:** Oh mi...

**Lila Sawyer:** Yo estoy tan segura de que Helga va a estar muy molesta con todos ustedes acerca de esto.

**Phoebe Heyerdahl:** Oh, ella estará algo más que molesta.

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe:** Estoy en problemas, ¿no?

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd:** ¿A alguien le importaría explicar lo que estamos viendo aquí? Arnold?

**Arnold Shortman:** ¡No sé cómo alguien, incluso se las arregló para conseguir este material, y no lo voy a discutir con nadie!

**Nadine Robertson:** ¿Por qué Helga trae un abrigo gigante?

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd:** Tantas preguntas, tan pocas respuestas.

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe:** Helga no ha comentado sobre esto todavía y siempre que pregunto a alguien si ella está enojada no responden.

**Nadine Robertson:** ¡Dios mío, eso es malo...!

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd:** ¡Súper malo!

**Sid Gifaldi:** tengo miedo.

**Harold Berman:** Ella nos va a destruir... pero sobre todo a Curly.

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe:** ¡Soy demasiado joven para morir!

.

.

**Phoebe Heyerdahl - Helga Pataki** Helga? Por favor, contesta el teléfono. (_1 de octubre)_

.

.

**Arnold Shortman - Helga Pataki** Phoebe y yo estamos tratando de llamarte, ¿puedes contestar? (_01 de octubre) _

.

.

**Phoebe Heyerdahl - Helga Pataki** Voy para allá. (_1 de octubre)_

.

.

**Arnold Shortman - Helga Pataki** Sé que estás molesta, pero estoy seguro que lo que sientes. (1 de octubre)

**Helga Pataki:** No estoy molesta, estoy furiosa

**Arnold Shortman:** Cálmate, nena

**Helga Pataki:** No te pongas cursi CONMIGO, CABEZA DE FÚTBOL

**Phoebe Heyerdahl:** ¡Dios mío, esto es malo!

.

.

**Phoebe Heyerdahl - Helga Pataki** estoy en tu casa, pero no estás aquí - ¿dónde estás? (_01 de octubre)_

.

.

**Phoebe Heyerdahl - Arnold Shortman** ¿Sabes dónde podría estar Helga? (_01 de octubre)_

**Arnold Shortman:** He comprobado en todas partes se me ocurre...

.

.

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe - Arnold Shortman** MI CASA. AHORA. ¡APRESURATE! (_01 de octubre) vía móvil_

**Phoebe Heyerdahl:** ¡Dios mío, me llamo Gerald, te veré allí Arnold!

.

.

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd - Phoebe Heyerdahl** informe del estado? (_01 de octubre)_

**Phoebe Heyerdahl:** Curly ha sobrevivido.

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd:** ¡Oh, gracias a dios!

**Phoebe Heyerdahl:** Nos vamos ahora, no hay moros en la costa.

.

.

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd - Thaddeus Gammelthorpe** estaré por ahí en cinco minutos. (_1 de octubre)_

- A **Thaddeus Gammelthorpe** le gusta esto -

.

.

**Harold Berman** Espera un minuto aquí, ¿por qué todo el mundo están colgados con que **Helga Pataki** besó **Arnold Shortman** cuando estábamos en cuarto grado a pesar de que tiene sentido porque eran una pareja en quinto grado... sin embargo, nadie se ríe de cómo **Thaddeus Gammelthorpe** intento cortar mechones del pelo de **Rhonda Wellington Lloyd** desde los tiempos en preescolar? (_01 de octubre)_

- A **Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, Nadine Robertson,** **Thaddeus Gammelthorpe** y **otras 13 personas** **más** les gusta esto -

**Sid Gifaldi:** "Rhonda mi querida, dame un mechón de Tu cabello negro...!"

**Helga Pataki:** Harold. ¡Te amo!

**Arnold Shortman:** ¡Hey!

**Helga Pataki:** Lo siento... Harold, eres una leyenda. Arnold, Te amo.

**Arnold Shortman:** Gracias.

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe:** Touche, buen señor.

.

.

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe - Helga Pataki** Lo siento, Helga. (_1 de octubre)_

**Helga Pataki:** Me debes y a lo grande.

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe:** Por siempre en deuda con la señorita Pataki!

**Helga Pataki:** Justa maldición.

.

.

**Arnold Shortman - Helga Pataki** Te quiero, felices tres meses voz ronca ;) (_01 de octubre)_

**Gerald Johanssen:** ¿VOZ RONCA? ¿ELLA ERA LA VOZ RONCA?

**Gerald Johanssen:** Eres un chica atrevida, Pataki.

.

.

**ARNIE Shortman** está en Hillwood (_02 de octubre)_

- A **Lila Sawyer** le gusta esto -

**Lila Sawyer:** Estoy tan emocionada Arnie, como nunca!

**Lila Sawyer:** ¿Debo pasar por la Casa de Huéspedes?

**Lila Sawyer:** Yo estoy muy segura de que voy a detenerme por ahora!

.

.

**Helga Pataki** fue etiquetada en el álbum **AMO LA PELUSA Y OTRAS COSAS **de **ARNIE Shortman** _ (02 de octubre)_

**Helga Pataki:** ¿Me estás siguiendo?

**Arnold Shortman:** Arnie, reúnete conmigo en mi cuarto en diez minutos, tenemos una seria discusión que hacer.

**Lila Sawyer:** Puedo a estar allí. Ya estoy en tu casa.

**Arnold Shortman:** Lila, realmente no es necesario.

**Lila Sawyer:** Estoy muy segura de que me gustaría unirme a la conversación.

**Arnold Shortman:** Bien.

.

.

**Lila Sawyer** está en una relación con **ARNIE Shortman **(_02 de octubre)_

- A **Lila Sawyer** le gusta esto -

**Gerald Johanssen:** ¿Qué? ¿No fue justo él tras alrededor de Helga?

**Helga Pataki:** Ella le sobornó con chicle sabor a llano y la pelusa... tiene que ser la cosa más patética que jamás había visto.

**Lila Sawyer:** Estoy tan feliz, estoy segura de que Arnie es mi oh alguien tan especial.

**Helga Pataki:** Sí, sí, estoy feliz por ti Lila... pero por favor dejar de hacer esos ruidos en el cuarto.

.

.

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd - Arnold Shortman** ¿Acabo de verte a ti y a Helga caminando con un cerdo? (02 de octubre)

- A **Gerald Johanssen** y ** Nadine** **Robertson **les gusta esto_-_

**Gerald Johanssen: **Dile a Abner que lo saludo!

.

**Gertie Shortman - Helga Pataki** Llega pronto querida Eleanor! Las galletas le esperan. (_2 de octubre)_

**Phil Shortman:** no creo que haya ninguno para el resto de nosotros?

**Oskar Kokoshka:** Tengo tanta hambre!

**Gertie Shortman:** Las galletas son para la primera dama solamente!

**Ernie Potts:** Siempre TODO acerca de Helga contigo.

.

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd** estaba con **Thaddeus Gammelthorpe, Nadine Robertson, Peapod Kid** y **otros 17** en **Reunión de Cuarto Grado - PS118 **(_03 de octubre)_

- A **Robert Simmons** le gusta esto -

_._

_._

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe** TIRANDO DE LA ALARMA DE INCENDIO (_03 de octubre)_

_._

_._

**Gerald Johanssen** y **Phoebe Heyerdahl** fueron etiquetados en la foto **Reunión de Cuarto Grado **con** Robert Simmons** (_ 03 de octubre )_

-A **Helga Pataki** y **Phoebe Heyerdahl** les gusta esto-

**Nadine Robertson:** Oh, qué lindo!

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd:** ¿Cuándo es la boda?

.

.

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd** y ** Nadine** **Robertson **fueron etiquetadas en la foto **Reunión de Cuarto Grado **con** Robert Simmons** (_03 de octubre)_

- A **Rhonda Wellington Lloyd** y ** Thaddeus** **Gammelthorpe** les gusta esto -

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd:** Mejores amigos para siempre!

**Nadine Robertson:** Best friends :)

.

.

**Arnold Shortman** y **Helga Pataki** fueron etiquetados en la foto **Reunión de Cuarto Grado **con** Robert Simmons** (_ 03 de octubre )_

- A **Arnold Shortman, Phoebe Heyerdahl, Rhonda Wellington Lloyd** y **otras 3 personas más** les gusta esto-

**Gerald Johanssen:** Ah, la "pareja de oro"

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd:** Debo decir que ustedes dos harán bebés fabulosos

**Gerald Johanssen:** Rhonda, no los animes...

**Nadine Robertson:** Es tan lindo como han estado enamorados el uno del otro desde que tenían diez.

**Lila Sawyer:** Oh, es simplemente algo tan especial.

**Helga Pataki:** Sí, sí, el cabeza de balón y yo somos adorables, Deja de fumar con SAP!

**Lila Sawyer:** ¡Oh estoy muy segura de que te encanta Helga!

**Arnold Shortman:** Gracias chicos, y Helga, lila tiene razón... te encanta.

.

.

**ARNIE Shortman** y** Arnold** **Shortman** fueron etiquetados en la foto **Reunión de Cuarto Grado **con** Robert Simmons**_ (03 de octubre)_

-A **Lila Sawyer** le gusta esto -

**Lila Sawyer:** Oh Arnie, sin duda todos los de su familia se ve bien,pero tu mas.

**Helga Pataki:** Lila ... Yo sólo ... No puedo expresar lo mucho que me decepcionó ...

**Sid Gifaldi:** Que tal, la chica es descabellada!

**Stinky Peterson:** Diablos, creo que tienes razón Sid

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd:** Y creen que soy yo la que necesita lentes.

.

.

**Robert Simmons** – **Reunión de Cuarto Grado** es hora de que nuestra noche de reuinion a llegue a su fin, alguien quiere ofrecer las especiales palabras de despedida? (_03 de octubre)_

- A **Phoebe Heyerdahl, Sheena Smith, Eugene Horowitz** y** otras 15 personas más** les gusta esto-

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd:** ¡Ewww, Curly, quítate de encima! ;)

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe:** ¡Oh, ya sé que me amas, mi bella princesa... déjame oler tu pelo!

**Gerald Johanssen:** ¡Eres un chico atrevido, Arnold!

**Phoebe Heyerdahl:** ¡Olvidando!

**Harold Berman:** ¡Mamiiii!

**Stinky Peterson:** ¡Pudin de Limón!

**Sid Gifaldi:** ¡Que tal!

**Helga Pataki:** ¡APARTATE, CABEZA DE BALÓN!

**Arnold Shortman:** Lo que tú digas, Helga.

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Saludos :)


End file.
